A Dance in the Rain
by Dimitri'sAnya
Summary: I was inspired to write this story when I saw a Youtube vid about Anya and Dimitri set to this song from High School Musical 3. Hope ya like it. Please review and comment.


Anya and Dimitri were taking a nice afternoon stroll through the park in Paris just enjoying the day as they stop and sit on a park bench for a while and begin to talk.

"Anya?" Dimitri asks.

"Yes Dimitri."

"Do you remember when I taught you how to waltz?" he asks Anya.

Anya, with a thoughtful look on her face replies, "You mean when we danced on the Tasha?"

"No, I mean 10 years ago?"

"Sort of…and…if memory serves me correct…it was I who taught you how to waltz," Anya replies, giggling.

"Don't you remember?" she asks him.

"Oh, that's right, how could I forget." replies Dimitri with a grin on his face.

"Oh…and one more thing," adds Dimitri.

"What?" Anya asks with a quizzical look on her face.

Dimitri gets up off of the bench, bows in front of Anya and says, "Can I have this dance?"

"But there's no music," Anya replies.

"That's okay," Dimitri says as he grabs her hand and puts it to his chest so she can feel the beat of his heart, "We'll just dance to the rhythm of our hearts and make our own music and song."

"In that case, I'd love too," Anya replies with a smile and then asks him, "Do you remember how to waltz?…we haven't danced in quite a while."

"Maybe you can refresh my memory," Dimitri replies with a smile on his face.

So Anya gets up off of the park bench and curtseys to Dimitri and as they begin to dance, she starts to sing a song.

Anya singing:

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

Dimitri takes his cue from Anya and starts to sing along with her as they continue to dance around in the park.

Dimitri, Anya:

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

Chorus—Anya and Dimitri:

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Dimitri:

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

Dimitri, Anya:

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Chorus—Anya and Dimitri:

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Anya And Dimitri:

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

Yeah

All of a sudden clouds roll in while Anya and Dimitri are dancing through the park. There is a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder that makes the couple stop and look up only for a moment and then back to each other. They just smile and continue to dance and sing, pretending not to notice the sudden downpour that has just happened.

Chorus—Anya and Dimitri:

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Anya and Dimitri:

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

As the song finishes, they both circle one another, not taking their eyes off of each other. As they slowly come to a stop, Dimitri leans down and shares a kiss with his beloved wife. As they break the kiss, they stand and look at each other for a moment and sigh happily as another clash of thunder and lightning sounds, bringing the couple out of their reverie.

"Anya?" Dimitri says

"Yes," Anya answers in reply.

"I love you."

"I love you too…but I think we better be getting home before we get more soaked than we are," Anya replies with a small giggle.

"I think you're right…let's go," Dimitri says with a chuckle.

Both share one more kiss and laugh happily as they take off running as fast as their feet will carry them for their nice warm and dry apartment building.


End file.
